1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hardwood floor cleaner compositions, and, more particularly, to a composition for this use which is non-tacky, cleans and shines in one-step, is free of silicones, and does not dull the wood surface being cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EPA 0467472A2 discloses a hard surface liquid cleaning composition with an anti-soiling polymer, which, however, is primarily used for bathroom porcelain and tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,146 describes a light duty hand dishwashing liquid detergent composition for kitchen utensils and glasses.